Twisted tales
by H2Ozikkiaddict
Summary: Rikki knew if the group were to split she would be the odd one out. She and the girls receive a note from Julia, one of the old mermaids. They meet at mako to find a surprise. Each girl meets their 50 years older mermaid, even Bella... "You must stay together" Mrs Chatham warns them. Will they realise that having a boyfriend isn't all that matters,it's their friendship that counts?
1. Trailer

**Trailer for Twisted Tales**

"My name is Julia, this is Gracie and you already know Mrs Chatham" Julia says  
"Why did we come here, we don't need you" Rikki replies  
"You do, you all do Rikki" mrs Chatham says  
"Why? What have we done?" Cleo asks innocently backing away from the 3 women  
"Nothing, but we came to warn you, stay together" Gracie said  
"What do you mean?" Emma asks not understanding what Gracie meant  
"We mean, what's gone is gone. Don't make the mistakes we did. This friendship is special" Mrs Chatham says  
"What about me?" Bella walks out from behind the three girls, "I'm not part of this"  
"You are now" a voice says from the water  
"Katie? You shouldn't be here" Julia says  
"Why? It's not like it's a secret, I'm one of you too. In fact I became a mermaid before you." Katie says  
"Like me" Bella says under her breath  
"Like you, exactly" Katie says "I can read minds" she whispers to Bella  
Bella nodded slightly confused.  
"Right..."

COMING SOON : FEBRUARY 10TH 2014


	2. Chapter 1: Alone

_**Twisted Tales**_

**_This is a story written by: _****_H2Ozikkiaddict_**, **_Enchanted99,_****_ hdaw02, _****_Mdaw99, Obsessedwreading, _****_MissKatnisSwift and _****_H2O Forever, IvyLatimer24!_**

**_Disclaimer: None of us own H2O just add water or any of the Characters (but i sure wish I did! Genius idea)_**

**_This chapter is written by: H2Ozikkiaddict_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Alone

Rikki's Pov  
The four of us, Emma, Cleo, Bella and myself were sitting in the cafe with the boys, Ash, Lewis and Will, and of course they were all engulfed in their own conversations as couples. And like per usual I was left by myself. I sat with the group but it didn't mean I was part of the group.  
Their was a difference today though. Rather than being able to chip in and add a sly comment here and their or add a sarcastic remark occasionally, I was left on the sidelines, bored. I couldn't get a word in edgeways and they were all just completely set in talking to their boyfriends. Well, hello, I don't have a boyfriend!  
Lewis and Cleo were the love birds, but I mean what can you expect, they spent a whole year away from each other, Lewis came back from marine biology collage a few weeks ago and let me tell you now Cleo has literally been glued to his side. Theirs no way of fitting a word in edge ways since the graduation party 2 weeks ago. Ever since the graduation party, here at the cafe, everything has gone from bad to worse. It went from the boys helping us with mermaid life to them full on them taking over every aspect of our life.

I'm pleased Lewis is back, don't get me wrong but I've just grown accustomed to new ways and new people and moved forward. After all life has no time for regretting and looking back on things. Life has no room for regretting and looking back on Zane for instance, ive moved on and like I said I'm a whole new mermaid. Of course i dont expect the girls to break up with their boyfriends but we need space. Friend time as Emma used to call it.  
Emma and Ash, who were sitting opposite me, were studding a map to try to figure out where in the world Emma hadn't been. After travelling the world she returned and Ash came back shortly after. He finished collage like Lewis and moved over here again. They seemed pretty hypnotised by map skills and stupid documents I could never have the time or attention span to read.

It's great they are back, if I could actually get the chance to say anything to them. the second she got back a week ago it was 5 seconds of hugs then Ash arrived the next day and we were shoved out of the way.

Cleo said she was just happy to see him and then she too went off with Lewis, none of them realise that I'm here on my own.

Now your probably thinking, grow up Rikki, they can't spend all their time with you, besides your not a number one priority right now, their stupid boyfriends are! maybe it's all just getting to my head. Maybe Cleo was right and it was just Emma was exited to see Ash, Lewis wanted to see Cleo and Will and Bella... Well Bella and Will don't really have an exuse.

Cleo will have an exuse of some sort, but right now I'm still bored. I looked around and not a lot was happening, the cafe was fairly busy. This lead me to wondering if the cafe had got the money back to keep running. When I left Zane blew a load of money and the cafe was going to close down if he didn't do something drastic.

I haven't really spoken to him since the incident, he's an idiot and I cant be bothered to waist my time with him. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and it lead me back to the group.

Bella and Will who were chatting about rocks or something like that. They where the only humans other than myself who where acting half normal until 2 minutes ago when they started play fighting.  
Kids, that's what they are, just kids. It's like I don't exist to them anymore. I could walk out right now without any of them noticing. I guess it's just a time wasting activity, what else could I spend my time doing?

I guess I assume it will all end eventually and I will be accepted again, not everything last forever right? I just have to wait and keep moving forward. Things would change, I was used to change by now. Coming from the background of money problems, divorce and having to constantly move, change was now considered a normal part of life. Life, love and lies is basically one way to describe it.

I tried pitching in but it's like the whole group has split into four, Bella and Will, Cleo and Lewis, Emma and Ash and here I am on my own. I guess one of the reasons I'm still here is so that I'm not pestered by Zane. I can just imagine that he will try to come up with a pathetic exuse for me to get back together with me the second I leave here.  
Every second I'm alone he finds something to bore me with, some mathematical did you know question and I would pretend I was going somewhere.

The beach, that's where I needed to go. It was calm, Zane was stuck working full shifts today as the annoying prat, whom everyone calls Sophie, was on holiday. For once she actually decided to leave Zane's side and stop the whole flirting game with him.  
Not that I particularly cared, it was just a game that Zane didn't want to play. He was bored of the same rules. Kiss and Tell, that's what Sophie did to him.  
I glanced around the cafe, still sitting in what seemed like so far away from the group and they where still talking, ignoring me.  
Zane was busy with customers which made a change to his constant stare at me. Seeing that the cafe was almost full with customers, I assumed the group wouldn't notice my absence. I got up, pushed in the chair and left without a word.  
Cleo looked up once but realised it wasn't worth asking and carried on talking to Lewis and clinging to his arm like a baby to her mum.  
I left to go to the beach and I walked along the sand, it felt good beneath my feet. I looked out to sea, I wonder if mako will be safe right now.  
It was summer, the breeze was only a light one so I decided I would stand and walk for a bit, i needed the exercise. Besides if the group needed me they could find someone else.  
This was me time, not Cleo or Emma or Bella time, not Zane time or my dad's time, my time. I tied back my hair into a messy bun and let the breeze go in my face, the water looked so inviting but there where to many people around to just dive in.  
Thoughts ran through my mind, have they forgotten me? How did I get so cut out of the group? What was happening?  
I just wish I had someone to trust, to talk to, to notice me. Thoughts came to my mind of when It was just Cleo, Emma and me. No boys, or none that would get in the way of our friendship. We had no worries, just school. And it was our secret, we would be so much better without the boys.

*Flashback*

"This is our secret" Cleo said glancing at us and then down at the moon pool.

"it's our friendship" Emma said agreeing with Cleo and smiling. She too looked into the deep blue sea below us. This was out amazing secret.

They both turned to look at me. "fine, it our special place. But...I'm not good with friendships" I said looking at my feet. I didn't want this to start with, friendships were never my thing.

"That's why we're here, we won't leave you Rikki" Cleo said. Something in that moment made me like the idea of having friends. Like it offered some kind of security and kindness and support that I had never had before.

"I wish that was true" I whisper under my breath, friendships always break, I remember thinking. I never knew I would still be friends with them now, but I also didn't think it would hurt so much that I was the one left out of the conversations 3 years later.

*End of flashback*

Like I said maybe it was just temporary, Emma and Ash where catching up and so were Cleo and Lewis. Bella and Will were being, well Bella and Will like always but it was just even more noticeable now that I was on my own.

Just thinking about the memories made me smile, all the good times we had together and all the things we did to fight for our secret.

Then Zane came into my life, broke me up and now I'm here. I don't even have words to describe my disgust for him. The fact is it's not the kiss that broke us up, I felt us slip so far out of our reach. We couldn't even talk anymore, we were floating out to sea and the kiss was the thing that snapped the rope.

Ash stayed with Emma and now she spend more time thinking about him than keeping our secret so I guess I was the only one to keep that from blowing overboard on Emma's half. Cleo and Lewis split for a year and having Charlotte made Cleo want to keep Lewis nearby. Now she was just being over protective and I didn't want to say anything because she would just disagree.

Why had things turned out this way?  
If I had Zane, would I be complaining or would I be inside with the group with him and would I fit in? No, I cant think like that, stupid girl, that's crazy talk of course I wouldn't be any better.

All I knew is right now walking along the beach, it was my chance to clear my head and to plan ahead For the first time in a while.

Friends, who needs them? Not me...I have the sea, the sun, myself and my dad and that's all I needed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I will be updating hopefully twice each month and a different person will write. I will give a shout out to the authors of each chapter. Please leave a review or PM me if you want to join us in writing the story.**

**Next Chapter: ...Dear Girls, My name is Julia I need all of you to meet me... It's Urgent...**

**Also don't forget to vote on the Poll on my profile :)**


	3. Chapter 2: A deal, a note, a warning

_**Twisted Tales**_

**_This is a story written by: _****_H2Ozikkiaddict_**, **_Enchanted99,_****_ hdaw02, _****_Mdaw99, Obsessedwreading, _****_MissKatnisSwift, IvyLatimer24 and _****_H2O Forever!_**

**_Disclaimer: None of us own H2O just add water or any of the Characters_**

**_This chapter is written by: Enchanted99_**

* * *

Chapter two: A Deal, a Note and a Warning

No-one's Pov  
Rikki walked the beach lost in thought, but that didn't last very long for yet another troublesome person had just entered her life.  
"Rikki!" Zane called carrying a box of chocolates a bouquet of flowers and some nice wrapped expensive present. He runs toward her. Crap he must have noticed me leave. Rikki thinks a she picks up her pace.  
"Rikki-"  
"Save Zane, I don't want you stupid expensive present! I don't your flowers or chocolates and most importantly I don't want you!" Rikki says emphasizing the you. Zane looks hurt but quickly recovers. Zane being Zane is not one to give up quickly or at all.  
"Just one date, tonight." He pleads.  
"No." Rikki says curtly.  
"How about this you give me one date and if it doesn't work out I'll never bother about it again; I'll only talk to you if concerns the business." He suggests. Rikki knows Zane wouldnt give up… well at least this option has a chance…  
"Fine on one condition; you leave me alone until you have to pick me up." Rikki counters.  
"Deal; see you at seven. Wear something… casual." He says excitedly. He gives her a quick half-smile that always made her heartbeat at 90 miles an hour. I won't fall for him, not again. Rikki vows and continues to walk along the beach. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket.  
5 missed calls  
Zane(2)  
Lewis  
Ash  
Will  
3 missed texts  
Emma: Where are you?  
Cleo: Please answer!  
Bella: We miss you!  
That last one just annoys Rikki I so many ways; they didn't even talk or acknowledge me until I left. Even then it took them a while to do something about it. Rikki ignores the texts and slides her phone into her pocket. She really didn't want to go back her there apologizes and then just sit there awkwardly once more.  
Do they not understand that people just want to get away once in a while and this time she actually had an excuse. She sighed breathing in the warm air and tried to forget all trace of thought about her friends.  
Rikki continued to walk along the beach, lost in the thoughts. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice a woman walking past her. Rikki almost ran into her.  
"Sorry." She says slightly embarrassed but annoyed that people just keep coming up to her. She tried to keep walking but noticed that what the lady said next was more than a little strange.  
"It's quiet alright, Rikki." The lady responds handing her a note. On it is her name written in elegant handwriting.  
"Wait how do you-" Rikki begins to say but looks up to see the woman's gone. That's weird. Rikki quickly scans the note. She sigh looks like I'm going back.  
Rikki is greeted with hugs and apologizes once she arrives, but they soon pick up on her anxiousness with is rare for her to show.  
"What happened?" Bella asks, concerned. Rikki says nothing but pulls out the note and mouths somewhere private: Mako.

Once everyone and Rikki dries them off, she reads the letter  
Dear Girls  
My name is Julia I need all of you to meet Katie, Mrs. Chatham, Gracie and I at the moon pool during the next full moon. It's urgent!  
-Julia  
The moon pool falls quite.  
Emma is the first to speak up "It's the next full moon in a few days?"  
The girls nod there heads yes.  
"What could be so urgent we already saved the world?!" Cleo asks confused and frustrated; she just wanted to relax and enjoy the summer with her friends and boyfriend. They all did.  
Finally Rikki asks the question that was on everybody's mind. "Who's Katie?"  
"She was the original mermaid from Ireland. She saw me once at the moon pool in Irland and taught me all I needed to know about being a mermaid. She left and I asu,ed she had moved out of town" Bella explains. They give her a why didn't you tell us sooner this could've been important look. She shrugs  
"It never came up." Bella says. Rikki and Emma roll their eyes.  
"What are we going to do?" Cleo asks.  
"I could take the note to Mrs. Chatham and she what she says." Emma offers. They agree that is best thing to do until the full moon. Rikki hands Emma the note and she puts it into her pocket.  
Rikki has a feeling she's forgetting something… Crap Zane.  
"What time is it?" She asks.  
"Six-fifty." Bella answers. "Why?"  
Rikki only needs to give a name for them to understand, "Zane."

Rikki rushes to her house changes clothes and is ready just in time.  
She is wearing jean shorts, a red t-shirt and black converses.  
"Lets get this over with." Rikki mutters getting in the car. They ride in silence. Zane tries to make conversation but only gets one-word answers. The car finally stops at a secluded part of the beach, were there is a picnic set up. Rikki was surprised he didn't have his daddy make some reservation and some high-class restaurant or something like that. Rikki was pleasantly surprised and this worried her.  
"Surprise." He says smiling. They eat and watch the sunset and even carry on a conversation. At one point Zane leans into kiss Rikki and she almost lets him, almost. She runs from the picnic and takes off into the water. I can't fall for him again; I won't. She thinks.

Rikki's walking back to her house after her 'swim' when she once again runs into Julia.  
"Stay away from the Bennetts." she warns before disappearing yet again. No problem there. Rikki thinks but just can't help but wonder what does that mean. This is just getting stranger every time.  
There was no problem in staying away from the Bennett's at all, who was this lady and why did she keep turning up? Rikki thought.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and follow and favourite this story for updates. A massive thank you to all the writers of this story and everyone who has helped out. Planning has gone well so far and I can't wait to continue.**

**Next Chapter: ..."Beware Emma someone is finding it hard to stay with the group"...**


	4. Chapter 3: Wrong predictions

_**Twisted Tales**_

**_This is a story written by: _****_H2Ozikkiaddict_**, **_Enchanted99,_****_ hdaw02, _****_Mdaw99, Obsessedwreading, _****_MissKatnisSwift, IvyLatimer24 and _****_H2O Forever!_**

**_Disclaimer: None of us own H2O just add water or any of the Characters_**

**_This chapter is written by: Mdaw99 and hdaw02_**

**_A/N: So, I decided to upload this two days early as I was bored of waiting and I can't wait to see what you think!_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Wrong Predictions

Rikki's Pov

So I had called everyone up and told them to meet me at the moon pool and they had all agreed eager to know how my date with Zane went. I was pondering on wether I should tell them the truth or not. After scrolling through my texts for about half an hour and still managing to be bored out of my mind I went to a private part of the beach and jumped and swam to mako to meet the girls.  
When I got there no one else was there yet. So I floated on my back waiting for the others. A few minutes later Bella arrived; said 'Hi' and talked for a bit before Cleo and Emma showed up.

We said our greetings and then Emma finally asked how my date went. Here was the moment of truth they had all been waiting for. They listened intently for my answer which I wasn't 100% happy telling them but oh well.

"it was fine, until he tried to kiss me" I said

"What!" Bella shouted

So we shouted over it for about an hour before we all headed our separate ways Agreeing that Zane was a jerk and confirming my feelings for him where nothing but dust left to float about. I swam back to the beach and just sat there thinking about what Julia said and my growing feelings for Zane despite feeling drowned from the talk with my friends.

Emma's POV.  
I was walking along the boardwalk one afternoon when I ran into arms Chatham and she's say's "Beware Emma someone is finding it hard to stay with the group." I try not to question too much as I might seem nosy but it was strange. My immediate thoughts were that Cleo, Rikki, Bella and I were still all good friends as far as I'm aware.

I then move on to ask about the strange note that Rikki told us about she seems shocked and didnt say anything at first.

After a few moments she finally speaks saying she has not talked to Julia, Gracie and herself haven't seen each other in almost 40 years after they had a argument over boys. I looked shocked and sad. It must have been terrible and 40 years is so long. I wonder if Mrs Chatham gets lonely?  
Suddenly I look away at the ocean and when I look back she's gone so I continue to walk down the boardwalk and think about who would wander from the group. My first thought is Bella because of how long I have known Rikki and Cleo I guess it was instinct.

I think about it more and more as I head home. And that night that's all I could dream about.  
The next morning I woke and did my everyday morning routine getting ready for the day. Then I headed towards Rikki's to meet up with Cleo we gossiped at first I still hadn't caught up on everything I had missed as of being gone for so long. I finally brought up what Mrs Chatham had said to me yesterday and I said how I automatically thought of Bella and the reason I thought it was her because maybe since I was back that the 3 of us would go back to being Bff's and leave her on the outside.

They both nodded but Rikki seemed strangely quiet today, maybe she was tired. Was she always like this?  
Cleo was thought of an idea which cut off my thoughts. She told us we should try and inculded her in more things, so we agreed to put that plan into action as soon as possible. I remind her of the full moon in a couple days as the moon pool is now fixed and she says we shouldn't have anything to worry about.

I say that we should all have a sleepover no matter what it was like in the old we had to make sure to invite Bella so Cleo texts Bella. By now it's been almost 3 hours so we both say goodbye and part ways and I fell happy about everything for the first time in awhile.

Rikki's Pov  
As I tried to sleep that night I thought about how I'm like a 5th wheel when all of us are together. When sleep finally came to me my dreams were about Zane. The next morning I woke remembering my dreams and hating Zane for making me think about him. What was so appealing that made him stick in my head like glue. It's not like I even cared about him anymore. "Stupid Rikki" I said and ignored it.

Later that morning I took a walk down the beach and I ran into Bella who talked to me about the sleepover at Cleo's the night of the full moon just like old times. As I walked down the beach I think about the sleepover I can't believe no one called or texted me about it when these plans were made.  
It just reminds me how I am drifting from the others. Out of the blue Zane calls I hesitante to answer but I finally do.

"Zane what do you want"

Zane says "I wanted to see how you were you ran off rather quick last night I'm sorry I tried to kiss you I understand you need space so want to meet up?"  
I go silent thinking of what Julia said about staying away from the Bennets. I consider hanging up but then we will just call me again and again till he gets ahold of me. I sigh and say "I can't right now but maybe later tomorrow or sometime."

I finally hang up after he agrees to give me my space. I get a text from Emma asking if I want to meet up with everyone else at Rikki's. I send her a quick reply asking what time? Not soon after I get a text back saying meet us in 30 mins I send her back an Ok and continue to walk down the beach towards Rikki's when we meet up at first it's just us girls and we talk about the sleepover and all the hot new gossip.

We go to the cafe and I talk a little to the others. After almost an hour Zane walks in and goes back towards the office when he notices me he sends me a quick smile and then shuts the office door.  
When Bella asks what that was about I try to tell them it's nothing but they keep nagging me about it. So I finally cave and tell them everything about Zane and the phone call and how he was probably disappointed that I met you guys but I wouldn't meet up with him. After talking about it a little Lewis and Ash walk in and join us after about an hour of talking to Bella after the boys got here we both decided to let Emma and Cleo have some time with there guys. We walk down the beach and we talk about the note from Julia and I tell her about what Mrs Chatham said to me and the warning to stay away from the Bennets at the time I thought it was gonna be easy but after finding out Zane is taking every chance he can to get to me, it's proving to be harder than I thought to get him off my back.  
Bella gets a text from Will and she finds out that Will is going away for a month to do diving training. She says she has to go and say bye so I don't stop her.

"goodbye my last and only friend" I say sarcastically. Why did I even suddenly care about having friends?  
When I can't take it anymore I go to a private part of the beach jump in and swim to mako. I float at the moon pool just thinking and remembering all the fun times we had here. I suddenly flashback to when we became mermaids.

-flashback-

I was sitting on the ledge that was here trying to persuade Cleo to get in reminding her it was our only choice other then be stuck down here forever. I give her my hand and she takes it and quickly jumps in when she goes under I flow her and we come back up a few seconds later. All of a sudden as the moon is directly overhead the water lights up and bubbles start to float and we hear this kind of magical sound after a few moments everything is back to normal. We agree that, that was odd and we swim out to the ocean.

-end flashback-  
I smile at all the memories that have been made here from us becoming mermaids to saving the moon pool when the comet hit. Mako was part of me, my friends where part of me but it felt like the bridges between them all where breaking.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and follow and favourite this story for updates. A massive thank you to all the writers of this story and everyone who has helped out. Planning has gone well so far and I can't wait to continue.**

**Next Chapter: ..."Right there, in the middle of her kitchen floor, Gracie started to cry."...**


	5. Chapter 4: A letter to Gracie

_** Twisted Tales**_

**_This is a story written by: _****_H2Ozikkiaddict_**, **_Enchanted99,_****_ hdaw02, _****_Mdaw99, Obsessedwreading, _****_MissKatnisSwift and _****_H2O Forever!_**

**_Disclaimer: None of us own H2O just add water or any of the Characters_**

**_This chapter is written by: MissKatnissSwift - now called FairyOfTheDragonFlame666_**

**_A/N: so you have probably heard about SOPA and great news! We won! Fanfiction is saved!_**

* * *

Chapter 4: A letter to Gracie

Gracie walked towards her mailbox. She opened up the lid, and inside was a sky blue envelope. There was no address, no return label, no stamp, just the words TO GRACIE.

She walked back into her house. Gracie opened up the envelope. There was a letter inside.

Dear Gracie,  
We know you are still a mermaid. We can keep your secret. Do not be alarmed, we are your old friends. Meet us at Mako Island tonight; it is a full moon. It's important!  
-Julie and Louise

Gracie gasped. It couldn't be… her friends were still alive? They knew about her?

*Flashback*

The moon rose over the pool. Gracie stood up. "It's time" she told herself. Diving into the moon pool, Gracie was preparing for all of this mermaid nonsense to go away. The pool bubbled. The light danced up towards the round and white moon. Gracie smiled; she was so relieved that she could go back to being a normal girl.

THE NEXT DAY…

On her way to the sink, Gracie couldn't help but smile. She grinned as she turned on the faucet. She let her hand touch the cold water. Gracie counted to ten.

But, to her surprise, her tail did form. She landed on the floor in mermaid form. She was stunned. The moon…it should have erased her mermaid form!

Then she remembered what she had read in the old mermaid book: 'Only the mermaids with coldness beneath their hearts will lose their mermaid side, while mermaids with enough warmth in their hearts will live on as mermaids.'

Just then, Gracie realized that she made a terrible mistake. She pushed away her friends, her family, her lover. All just because she was too stubborn to accept who she really was. If only she had coped.

Right there, in the middle of her kitchen floor, Gracie started to cry.

*End of flashback*

Memories flooded back into Gracie's mind. She wished she could reverse time and make everything right. But she knew it was too late.

But if it was too late, why did Julie and Louise send her this note? Should she go? Should she not go? She didn't know.

She decided to go. She was still a mermaid. She was still an 18 year-old girl; the full moon gave her immortality. So did Louise and Julie.

'I will make things right' vowed Gracie.

***Rikki's P.O.V.***

The moon rose over the canal. Emma, Bella, Cleo, and I stood outside of Rikki's cafe.

"So here's the plan," explained Emma. "Bella, you and Will are gonna swim to Mako together. Cleo, you can go with Lewis in his fishing boat. I'll go with Ash in his boat, and Rikki, you can come with us–"

"No." I interrupted instantly. "I'll swim alone. I don't need help."

I pushed myself away from the others and walked away. I didn't pay attention to the expressions on their faces.

But then, it struck me. The one thing I hated most. Guilt. For a moment, I wondered if I was doing the right thing. Was it right to push them away when they were the only friends I ever had?

Well, then I just pushed the thought away.

'Who needs friends?' I thought. 'I'm a mermaid, I'm perfectly happy without Zane, and I'm doing great with my dad. I'm perfectly fine'

I stood at the edge of the canal, sighed, and then dove into the water. In only ten seconds, my tail formed and my legs were gone.

***Emma's P.O.V.***

"Well, that went well…" I muttered.

"Should we go after her?" asked Bella.

I straightned up. "No. She'll just meet us there. You know Rikki. She can be pretty stubborn, but she does come through eventually." I said.

So Lewis and Cleo went to Mako in Lewis's fishing boat. Bella and Will swam together and I went with Ash in his boat. Mrs. Chatham came with us.

When we arrived at Mako, we waited for the other mermaids to show up.

"Are you sure they're coming?" inquired Cleo.

"Gracie and Julia don't break promises" assured Mrs Chatham.

Just then two more mermaids, looking to be about Mrs. Chatham's age, swam in.

"Louise," said the sandy blonde one. "Long time, no seen."

"It is a pleasure to see you again." said the dark haired mermaid.

"Gracie…you know, you look a lot like Cleo." said Julia.

"I know. I was a lot like her when I was her age, too." said Gracie.

"Rikki, I had the same fiery nature as you as a teenager." Julia said. Rikki slightly smiled.

"Emma, I was always the uptight one. The one who had a swimming dream. The one who worried the most about being exposed." Mrs Chatham said, slightly chuckling. I giggled.

"My name is Julia, this is Gracie, and you already know Mrs. Chatham." said Julia.

"Why did we come here?" asked Rikki. "We don't need you"

"You do, you all do, Rikki." said Mrs. Chatham.

"Why? What have we done?" innocently said Cleo, backing away from the three women.

"Nothing, but we came to warn you, stay together." Gracie said.

"What do you mean?" I said, not understanding what Gracie meant.

"We mean, what's gone is gone. Don't make the mistakes we did. This friendship is special" said Mrs. Chatham.

"What about me?" says Bella as she walks out from behind the girls. "I'm not part of this"

"You are now" a voice said from the water.

"Katie? You shouldn't be here." Julia said.

"Why? It's not like it's a secret, I'm one of you too. In fact I became a mermaid before you." Katie said.

"Like me," Bella says under her breath.

"Like you, exactly." Katie said. "I can read minds."

Bella nodded, slightly confused. "Right…" she said.

"Katie, this isn't any of your business." interrupted Julia.

"Yes it is. You can't just shut me out. I'm a mermaid." snapped Katie.

"Not after what you did." glared Gracie.

"Would someone explain what's going on?" I exclaim.

"Louise, you never told them about me?" Katie said, looking at Mrs. Chatham. Mrs. Chatham looked down at her feet.

"So…where'd you become a mermaid?" cut in Bella.

"Ireland, when I was 10" replied Katie.

"I became on there too!" exclaimed Bella. "Except I was 9 when it happened."

"I know, my dear. I've known for a long time." said Katie with soft eyes.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," said Julia. "But we're kind of busy, and after what you did I think you need to leave"

"Excuse me," defended Katie. "But I didn't turn on you. You turned on me. You were jealous I had gelatine powers!"

"No we weren't! You were going to wreck havoc on a bunch of bullies. Including John!" John was Karl's best mate. He was a bit of a bully. And when Julia told Karl about her John gave him the idea of exposing her.

"He was a bully! He deserved it!" hollered Katie.

"You almost exposed us!" yelled Gracie.

"STOP IT!" screamed Cleo. Everyone shut up.

"Please stop arguing," she said.

"Can you guys forgive me?" Katie said with hopeful eyes.

"No." Gracie and Julia said at the same time.

"Louise?" Katie said, looking towards Mrs. Chatham.

"Katie," Mrs Chatham hesitated, then said, "We just can't forgive you after what you did."

"I don't even know what I'm doing here." Rikki said standing up. She dove into the water and swam out.

Once again I'm sorry it took so long! I've been so busy with schoolwork and never had time to finish this or send it. Well, at least it's done now.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter, I will be updating hopefully twice each month and a different person will write. I will give a shout out to the authors of each chapter. Please leave a review or PM me if you want to join us in writing the story.**

**Next Chapter: ..."you are not one of us"she tried to say kindly"go away,give up your tail" the others joined in...**

**I have a new review incentive copied from Chedderfetta's story Far from perfection (which I recomend you read): if you review this chapter and chapter 5 and 6 then you can get a sneak peak of chapter 7. You may find out one of the secrets that lie ahead.**


	6. Chapter 5: Where I belong

_**Twisted Tales**_

**_This is a story written by: _****_H2Ozikkiaddict_**, **_Enchanted99,_****_ hdaw02, _****_Mdaw99, Obsessedwreading, _****_MissKatnisSwift and _****_H2O Forever!_**

**_Disclaimer: None of us own H2O just add water or any of the Characters (once again I would love to but I don't)_**

**_This chapter is written by: H2O Forever (Sorry for Capital letters if I miss corrected them)_**

**_ooh and for those lovely reviewers here is the list of people who are eligible for the chapter 7 sneaky peak:_**

**_- Zikki3_**

**_- ByEmiwithlove_**

**_- Kate (if you get manage to get an account)_**

**_- Obsessedwreading_**

**_If you are not on the list and want to be ITS NOT TOO LATE! If you review the last chapter, this chapter and next chapter YOU too could get a sneak peak of chapter 7!_**

* * *

Chap 5: Where I belong

"splash"

The sound of all the mermaids diving into the water echoed around the moon pool. Only 2 mermaids remained. Katie looked down ,avoiding Bella's eyes.

"so,you are part of julia , gracie and louise 's group?" Bella asked

"not exactly" katie replied, still staring into the water.

"how do you know each other then?" Bella asked, katie now looked up into bella's pretty,secretive,brave,happy,curious eyes and froze.

She had seen those eyes before. The eyes which belonged to the ocean...

*flashback*(katie)  
I found myself staring into lousie's eyes.

"you are not one of us"she tried to say kindly"go away,give up your tail" the others joined in.

Hearing that made me so angry, i had been a mermaid longer! I was entitled to my say. What had we come to? Was this the end of our friendship?

Anger burst up inside off me! I hate these stupid girls! but then i did something i knew i 'd regret one day.

"oh yeah" I yelled at them"well i bet you don't have a power as great as mine!" I boasted.

I jellied some of the water from the canal and lifted it up into the air . i directed it to go near gracie's face. she shrieked and stepped backwards, falling off the docks and into the canal.

I then shoved the jelly ball at Julia she tried to burn it but it just expanded so she threw herself in the canal to.

I looked at Louise , she was a really nice girl. now, i only thought of her as a threat, but i knew she was special. i rolled my jelly ball towards her.

"why do we have to be enemies." She said standing her ground. Her blue eye, belonged to the sea more than my own, this made me jealous because I didn't fit in, I was an outcast, a misfit, the odd one out.

I let her words sink in. She formed her hand in front of her and my jelly ball turned into ice. She looked at me one more time and whispered

"i wish you could be our friend, but now i know you never will"

She also dove into the canal. I watched her go and saw 3 heads pop out of the water and try my hand symbol to activate my power. They gave up and swam away.

I knew now why they didn't like me! they were jealous. Or maybe I was jealous of them...

*end of flashback*

katies POV.

I came back to the present with bella waving her hand in my face. she stopped as she saw me look up at her; i was still trying to figure out the connection between bella and Louise ,or was it random that they had the same eyes?

"memories?"Bella guessed.

"yeah" I sighed softly.

I didn't want Bella to know that i was different from the girls,that i was an outcast . i bet she never had a time in her life when her friends abandoned her. she was so pretty, and it was easy to imagine her as a mermaid, i bet she never ever boasted like i did, by the way,whats her Power?

" whats your power" i blurted she looked at me, then answered

"well… its … gelatine."  
"WHAT!" i yelled . she looked at me slightly scared and shocked.

"sorry" i muttered "it's just that… my power is gelatine…

"WHAT!" she yelled" prove it." i pulled my self closer to her and chose a spot inthe moonpool. then, i willed myself to jelly it. she stared as the water turned into jelly.A small tear appeared in her eye.

"b- but that m-my power !" she stuttered .  
Bella stood up and jellied some water.

"i thought it was my power because it fit my personality, i thought it was unique!" she shouted.

"please don't be jealous!" i said "that is why i went against them in the first place" Bella stopped sobbing and stared at me. i could tell she liked stories, this could be a good way to bond. she sat down in front of me.

"tell me please "she breathed.  
"ok " i said "i might as well... one day me and the girls had a big fight on the dock…"

Bella's P.O.V

"one day me and the girls had a big fight on the docks and i saw something i could never forget. i saw the girls trying to do MY power !" i listened to katie in amazement.

"i decided a few days after that i didn't fit in. i never had the ocean blue eyes they had. my hair never let they ocean water smooth it, but instead it ended up in a rats nest. i ran away because i was an outcast, because the group didn't want me and because we were both jealous."

"i just want to make it up to them, can you help me do that?" she asked me.

"oh yes!" i squealed "i would like to help friendships get back on the right path!" i couldn't believe katie had trusted me with this info about her past! i was very pleased with the fact that she trusted me and that we could form a real friendship!

"but how?" i asked.

"perhaps no way at all.i just want them to know i want to make it up to them" she gazed at the moon-pool." make them know i care about them."

"they will know once you show them" i said comfortingly. i tried to imagine what i would feel like if i were katie.

gosh, it sure would be hard to be her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter, I will be updating hopefully twice each month and a different person will write. I will give a shout out to the authors of each chapter. Please leave a review or PM me if you want to join us in writing the story.**

**Next Chapter: ..."I never should have let him go, Cleo"...**

**Dont forget the review Incentive, so far these people are still on there way to getting a sneak peak of chapter 7:**

**Also if your not ont the list there is still a chance if you review the last chapter and this chapter and the next chapter. So get reviewing! **


End file.
